Amor y desamor
by mina-sama12
Summary: Después de ser rechazada por su amor platonico, inoue orihime se encuentra con un apuesto chico que la hará olvidar. El nombre es pésimo lo se pero no sabia que otro ponerle.


No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, me decía una y otra vez, pero era lo mas difícil del mundo en ese momento, y es que justo ese día había decidido decirle mis sentimientos a ichigo kurosaki, mi primer amor, de quien me enamore la primera vez que lo vi, el día de la muerte de mi hermano, desde ese momento me enamore de el, pero nunca tuve el valor para decírselo hasta hoy, le dije a mi mejor amiga que lo haría por fin ella me felicito y me deseo suerte.

Al finalizar las clases corrí tras el para declararme, pero cuando llegue a donde el se encontraba sentí mi pecho contraerse y como algo se rompía en mil pedazos dentro de el, con la escena frente a mi.

Mi amado ichigo kurosaki besando apasionadamente con rukia kuchiki una niña rica egoísta que se encapricho de kurosaki-kun desde que entro a la escuela unos meses atrás.

Sin poder retener mas mi llanto y sin saber como llegue hay me encontraba entre kuchiki y kurosaki-kun mirándolos con odio antes de alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo hable.

- felicidades- dije con vos amarga- de verdad las felicito- fingí una sonrisa para nada creíble donde se reflejaba mi tristeza, ira, decepción y odio hacia ellos.

-inoue- trato de hablar ichigo pero kuchiki se lo impidió.

- déjala ichigo, eso le pasa por ser tan lenta- dijo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios- lo siento inoue tu venias a declarar ¿no es así? pero por ser tan inocente perdiste, lo siento nena pa... - no pudo continuar por que mi puño se estampo contra su boca haciéndola sangrar.

Ichigo me miro sorprendido mientras ayudaba a kuchiki a ponerse de pie, intento hablar pero no lo deje le di la espalda y comencé a correr dejando que las lagrimas corrieran libremente por mis mejillas de nuevo corrí y corrí hasta que choque con algo o con alguien haciendo que callera al suelo golpeándome el trasero.

- fíjate por donde vas ''mujer''- escuche una vos fría y sin emociones frente a mi, me levante rápidamente hice una exagerada reverencie y me disculpe antes de echarme a correr pero...

-que te pasa- me tomo del brazo y no me dejo avanzar- contesta.

No lo pude evitar, lo abrase rápidamente llorando sobre su duro pecho, aferrándome a el como si fuera mi único sostén en ese momento, la verdad no esperaba que el me consolara, era un desconocido con el que me encontré por casualidad y ya pero me sorprendí mucho al sentir como lentamente me rodeaba con sus brazos y me estrechaba entre ellos.

Estuvimos mucho tiempo así durante el cual yo no deje de llorar, solo cundo me detuve y mi respiración se tranquilizo el comenzó a separarse de mi lentamente hasta que pudo mirarme a los ojos rojos e anchados por tanto llanto.

Sin decir palabra se separo completamente de mí, me dio la espalda y se alejó unos pocos pasos yo pensé que se iría, después de todo no tenia porque hacerme compañía pero me sorprendió lo que hizo después, se giro lentamente y me extendió su mano diciendo:

- ven conmigo mujer.

Sin pensarlo tome su mano y comencé a caminar tras el, no hablo ni me miro durante todo el camino.

Después de caminar por unos minutos mas lléganos a la playa el sol comenzaba a ponerse y no tardaría en oscurecer por lo que me preocupe, no sabia quien era el o que quería, que tal que era un asesino psicópata que se aprovecha de mi dolor para llevarme a un lugar desierto para cometer su crimen y lu... no pude pensar en nada mas puesto que mi mente queco en blanco al sentir unos suaves y cálidos labios sobre los míos, abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa pero me deje llevar sabiendo que eso estaba mal rodio su cuello con mis brazos para profundizar el beso, lentamente le di paso a su lengua para que entrara dentro de mi boca mientras yo hacia nudos con mis dedos en su cabello y el recorría mi espalda con sus manos lamentablemente, después de un rato tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire pero no nos alejamos nos quedamos abrasados sin decae nada esperando que nuestros corazones se acompasaran, yo estaba roja como un tomate, que había hecho? Bese a un tipo que no conozco, y si solo se quiere aprovechar de mi? Pero ese beso fue delicioso.

- no te preocupes, no quiero aprovecharme de ti, no soy esa clase de hombre- su vos fue fría y sincera lo cual me tranquilizo

-como te llamas?-pregunte sin mirarlo.

-Ulquiorra Schiffer tengo 19 años vivo en el edificio las noches en el distrito hueco mundo en el piso 4- hablo de forma mecánica.

- OHHHH mucho gusto yo soy Ori...

- Orihime Inoue ,18 años, vives en mi edificio en el piso 6 eres vecina de un amigo, aparte te eh visto salir barias veces del edificio- aclaro al ver mi cara de sorpresa para aclarar que no era un acosador o eso creo.

- vecina de un amigo hummm de... barragan?

- no, Grimmjow Jaggerjakes.

- OHHHHH de grimmy, nunca te había visto antes,- dije lo último en un susurro.

-casi no estoy en casa y cuando estoy no salgo mucho.

-mmm... ya veo

- porque llorabas?- pregunto de la nada, y mi tristeza volvió, al notarlo me abrazo de nuevo y dijo-si no quieres no me digas

- gracias- dije mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas- lloraba por que vi a alguien que quiero con otra.

- es tu novio? - sonó molesto y su cuerpo se tenso.

- no, no, él era mi amor platónico, de hecho pensé declararme hoy pero...

Sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba levante el rostro para mirarlo, se veía molesto y apretaba su mandíbula con fuerza.

- y aun lo quieres?- pregunto con una mezcla de inseguridad, miedo y furia

- pues no lo se creo que... yo... no lo se

- yo tengo algo que decirte- dudo un poco- tu me gustas- soltó de repente muy seguro- te parece raro es obvio pero déjame explicarte.

Yo me enamore de ti desde que te vi por primera vez en la puerta del edificio empapada y sonrojada con una sonrisa boba y sin razón te veías tan linda en ese momento, luego te vi hablando con grimoso y le diste un beso en la mejilla con otra sonrisa estúpida Entonses ese día me di cuenta de que te quería solo para mi, poco después fui a hablar con el y me dijo que eras su vecina y trate de acercarme a ti pero no podía por que nunca estabas sola siempre con tu amiga sobre protectora o con kurosaki, hasta que te vi llorando y por casualidad terminaste chocando conmigo el verte así llorando destrozada me destruía el alma no podía verte así por lo que te traje aquí- durante su declararon su voz dejo de ser fría e indiferente para tornarse suave y dulce.

En ese momento no supe como reaccionar, frente a mi se encontraba un chico súper guapo y lindo así que por que no aceptarlo, parresia un buen chico, pero eso no deje de ledo que no lo conozco, para eso esta el tiempo así que..

Sin pensarlo mas rodee su cuello con mis brazos, el pareció sorprenderse por mi acción y me miro confundido por un segundo, intento decir algo pero lo calle posando mis labios sobre los suyos en un sincero y casto beso de amor dudo un poco antes de responder, lentamente me abraso por la cintura y me estrecho mas contra el, profundizando el beso que cada vez se tornaba mas apasionado, lamentablemente se nos acabó el oxigeno por lo que tuvimos que romper el beso mientras se acompasaba nuestra respiración yo aproveche para recargar mi cabeza en el pecho del muchacho y dije

- no te conozco... pero... quiero hacerlo- estaba totalmente sonrojada- quiero conocerte y llegar a quererte e incluso a amarte.

Sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba por la sorpresa pero de inmediato me abrazo con más fuerza y susurro en mi oído

- gracias por darme una oportunidad levante el rostro para encontrarme con el a milímetros del mio y sin decir mas lo bese de nuevo.

Así estuvimos durante mucho tiempo o así lo sentí yo era un momento perfecto y sumamente romántico frente a la puesta de sol hasta que...

Do you have the time to listen to my with

Sonó una célula

Se separo de mí mientras soltaba un gruñido bajo, saco un celular del bolsillo de su pantalón

-que pasa?- contesto cortante

-no- hubo una larga pausa- no-y colgó

- sucede algo?- dije preocupada

- no es nada.

Dijo y volvió a abrasarme para besarme de nuevo yo correspondí el beso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Holaaaaaaaaa¡ que les pareció? Les gusto? Merece algún review?

Hoy estoy de buenas por que es la quinta historia que subo asi que escribiré uno por pedido, díganme de que lo quieren:

Nombre del anime

Si quieren de una pareja en especial

Genero: yaoi, yuri, shonen, lemon o de lo que quieran

Bueno solo escribiré uno o dos si me gustan las parejas.

lamento las faltas de ortografía XD

En finnnnnnnnn espero les haya gustado la historia un abrazo psicológico a todas ustedes, bye.


End file.
